Blonde Deviants
by Codename-ShadowFox
Summary: Naruto and Ino had a good thing going, they agreed to stay close friends with no strings attached and no feelings in the way. One night however, Ino sleepily muttered three words that would change their lives forever. Now they will embark on a journey to satisfy their lust and share it with anyone that's willing to join in. NaruIno mainpairing with other girls thrown in. Lemonfic


**AN -** Hey guys, me again! I've recently gone back into my files and found a lot of old story ideas that never made it or I didn't flesh out enough and this was actually one of them. I'll be releasing a few other one-shots over the week that may or may not be turned into stories depending on how popular they become.

Basically this will be a Naru-Ino lemon fic with another girl/girls thrown into the mix. They pick a target and then do their damnedest to screw their brains out.

**Disclaimer - **Naruto is property of Kishimoto. **Warning this will be a lemon fic so it's NSW.**

**Blonde Deviants**

_I'm not sure when we started - or how we started - but it's been like this for the past few months. When he returned I admit that he had become much more attractive than before. At the time I was still focused on Sasuke but somewhere along the lines my attention was diverted to my fellow blonde._

_I'm not sure if it was that night we all went out for drinks and we somehow ended up spending the night together. I'm not sure if it was that mission where we were sure that we would die with only the other to keep us company. Maybe it was that time I went over to his apartment, maybe it was that time he snuck into my room, I'm not sure, but all I know is that I've become addicted and I needed more._

"MORE! MORE! OH GOD, NARUTO! I'M ALMOST THERE!" Ino screamed her release as Naruto kept pounding away to help her ride out her orgasm, resulting in his own a few moments later. Ino grinned lazily as she felt his cum enter her womb and the hormones from it were giving her a miniature high.

Naruto panted as he fell beside her on the bed, chuckling lightly. "Damn Ino... you were squeezing me so hard, it felt like you were trying to rip my dick off."

Ino closed her eyes and giggled lightly as she calmed down from her sexual high. "I'm pooped, Naru."

Naruto turned to her with a smirk, "Yeah?"

"I hope I can make it to morning training tomorrow. I swear if Shika or Choji see me walking with a limp again, they'll know something is up. I'm pretty sure the old 'I hurt my leg' excuse isn't going to work again." Ino said as she cuddled up next to him while he wrapped his arms around her.

Naruto chuckled again and Ino enjoyed the rumbling coming from his chest as she laid her head on it. "You'll be fine babe, just use one of your healing jutsu again."

Ino smiled against his well-toned chest and took a deep inhale of his scent before wrapping her arms and legs around him. "I really should take a shower but right now I could care less..."

"Is it that or are you just not sure you can use your legs properly right now?" He teased causing her to laugh and smack his chest while telling him to shut up.

"Mmm, I'm too comfortable right now, I just wanna be lazy right now." Ino moaned as she curled up into him further.

Naruto grinned down at her, "I'll be right back Ino, I really gotta go pee."

"Don't tell me that." Ino said in annoyance as she detached herself and Naruto laughed again as he walked towards the bathroom, not at all concerned with his lack of clothing.

Ino closed her eyes and decided to take a short nap only to wake up a few minutes when Naruto picked her up bridal style. "I got the bath ready while you were taking a nap."

Ino smiled sleepily and nodded as Naruto stepped into the tub first and lowered himself while placing her on top of him. "MMM" Ino moaned in content as the soothingly warm water enveloped her.

Naruto got to work lathering her up with the loofah she kept here while Ino laid on him, enjoying his efforts. "Hey Ino."

"Hmm?" Was her response as she was too out of it right now to form a proper sentence.

Naruto continued running his soapy hands along her back and spotting along certain spots, "Have you been stressed lately? You have a few knots."

Ino opened her eyes lazily as stared into his baby blues with a smile, "Just a few things with daddy and the team along with my work in the hospital. Sometimes it gets to be too much, ya know?" She then closed her eyes and rested her head back on his chest, "That's why I really enjoy my time with you Naru... it's my only chance to relax and have some fun."

Naruto smiled, "How about I give you a message, hmm? I learned how to give one during my trip with Jiraiya so I'd be more than happy to rub my hands all over your delectable body."

Ino moaned at the though, "God a message sounds heavily right now. Especially my legs... did you really have to be so rough?"

Naruto smirked, "If I recall correctly you were more than encouraging during the process."

Ino smacked his chest once more, "Don't listen to me while we have sex, I'm too busy focusing on getting off to think about anything else!"

Naruto just kept his foxy smirk as he moved to lathering her long golden hair, "Whatever you say Flower, whatever you say."

After finishing their bath, Naruto dried them off with a towel and carried Ino back to the bed where he laid her on her stomach and pulled out some oil from his nightstand. "You still awake, baby?"

"No, I died a while ago, I'm just waiting for you to send me to heaven." Naruto snorted at her response and started working on the knots in her back while she occasionally moaned in delight.

"Oh god, it's almost as good as sex." Ino moaned out as he worked on her back.

"Somehow I feel both insulted and praised at the same time..." Naruto grumbled as he started working on her perfectly toned butt.

"One of these days you're gonna have to fuck me while giving me a message, ugh just the thought is getting me wet again." She said dreamily as he kneaded her ass.

"Ha, I can tell." Naruto said as he noticed the slight glistening of her lower lips. He was temped to reach down and lick her clean but that would just start them up all over again and he knew Ino was tired from already going three rounds tonight.

"OOOOOH Baby, just like that!" Ino encouraged as he started working on her thighs and calves.

Naruto smiled as he continued the rest of the message in silence seeing as Ino either passed out or decided to just relax and enjoy the message. He worked feet then back up to her shoulders and arms before gently flipping her over and working on the front.

Ino was awake the entire time and settled for enjoying his work silently. He finished twenty minutes later and crawled into bed with her after washing his hands. She resumed her earlier position and entangled her limbs with his. "Thank you Naru, I feel so much better now."

Naruto grinned, "Any time Ino."

Ino smiled and Naruto admired her angelic face as she reached up and kissed him before whispering something in his ear that dropped his entire mood instantly.

"W-What was that?" He asked, positive he heard her wrong.

Ino kept the smile on her face as she close her eyes and drifted off to sleep. "I said... I love... you."

A panic spread throughout his mind. _She loves me? SHE LOVES ME!? WHAT THE HELL! We agreed that there would be no feelings! We're fuck buddies, nothing more, nothing less! _He suddenly felt incredibly uncomfortable laying next to Ino. _Goddamnit Ino... why did you have to say something like that?_

**XXX**

Ino groaned as the light hit her face and she stretched before opening her eyes lazily. She noticed that Naruto was in bed next to her and wondered briefly where he went as she couldn't sense him in the kitchen or bathroom. "Huh... maybe he went out to pick up breakfast?"

She looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand and saw that she still had two hours before her team met up for training. Ino decided to have a quick wash since Naruto already gave them a bath yesterday but still wanted to wash off the slight sweat she gathered while sleeping. "Damn fire country and its eternal summer..."

Ino sat around his house for an hour and a half until she figured he might have been called off on a mission or something and didn't have time to leave her a note or she was still too out of it to remember him saying goodbye to her. Shrugging she got ready and met her team at their usual grounds.

**XXX**

_**I love... you.**_

Those same words kept repeating in his mind, haunting him as he sat on his father's head. _Dammit Ino, why did you have to go and ruin a good thing? I'm going to have to call our agreement off... she let her feelings get involved and I- I can't have that... not again._

Naruto grimaced at the thought. _But for some reason the thought of leaving her like that... makes my chest hurt._

An unsavory realization hit him, _Please don't tell me I've fallen for her also! I-I can't take that again! I refuse to suffer that again! We... we made an agreement, no feelings, only pleasure. We would use the other to get off and that was it... nothing more... nothing less..._

Naruto palmed his face as a deep frown set on it, _Kami all mighty... please spare me this... I can't go through it again..._

**XXX**

Ino was happily walking down the street as she looked for someplace to have lunch and hopefully see her fellow blonde. She smiled as she looked down with a small blush _I can't believe I finally told him yesterday... it must have surprised him since he didn't say anything and I was too tired to stay awake but I'm sure he feels the same. I know we both promised not to let out feelings get involved but how couldn't I? _

Ino remembered all the fun times she's had with Naruto in the past few months, even with the destruction of Konoha a few weeks ago due to Pein, they still found time to hang out regularly. It wasn't always sex either, they would sometimes have lunch or dinner or catch a movie now that the cinema is back up. Even though they both agreed to stay friends she couldn't help but fall in love with the blonde idiot who became the Hero of the Leaf.

She smiled sadly to herself as she thought back to that day. _Looks like you had the winner pegged all along Hinata, it's a shame you could never work up the courage to ask him out... but somehow I'm glad you didn't. Call it selfish but hopefully I can make Naruto mine. _Ino then looked up an grinned with a new-found spring in her step. _Starting tonight!_

**XXX**

Ino had the day off from hospital duties today so she put on a nice dress and fixed up her hair as she walked towards Naruto's newly build two-story house and was confused when she noticed that there were no lights on. She knew for a fact that Naruto didn't leave on a mission since Sakura said they didn't get one today so she wondered where he was.

Fishing out her key to his house from her purse, she left herself in and walked upstairs towards their room. _Our room... _She blushed lightly at the thought and covered her cheeks with her hands. _Why does that make me blush? We've had sex hundreds of times and nothing but the thought of officially sharing a room with him does... is this really what they call love?_

She entered the room and noticed that Naruto was just sitting there on his bed looking at the moon. Curious she walked over and got on the bed as she wrapped her arms around him from behind. "What's wrong, baby?"

Not at all surprised at her presence since he felt her familiar chakra signature enter his sensory range, he merely sighed and turned towards her. "Ino."

"Y-Yes?" She was slightly put off by his serious face.

"Why did you say it?" Naruto asked only causing her to become more confused.

"Huh?"

"Why did you say that... last night?" Naruto repeated.

"OH! You mean when I said that I lo-"

"DONT!" He interjected causing her to recoil and have a pained look across her face.

"Naru, what do you-"

"Don't ever say that to me. We agreed Ino, we both said that there would be no feelings between us two... and you broke that agreement." He turned away from her and looked back at the moon, "I'm sorry Ino but we can't see each other anymore."

"Wha-What are you trying to say?" Ino asked as tears started forming in her eyes.

"I'm saying that it's over Ino. It was fun while it lasted but... were through." Harsh? Yes, but he needed to be firm on this. The pain of love... he couldn't stand something like that again, it would kill him.

"NO!" Ino shouted as tears started sliding down her cheeks.

"What do you mean no?"

"I MEAN NO!" She repeated, getting into his face. Naruto hated himself for making her cry but it was best to end this while it was still insignificant... not like before. "NO! YOU DON'T GET TO JUST WALTZ INTO MY LIFE, MAKE ME FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU AND THEN DECIDE TO DUMP ME THE DAY AFTER I FINALLY CONFESS MY FEELINGS TO YOU!"

"I-"

"NO, NARUTO UZUMAKI! YOU... YOU DON'T FUCKING DO THAT! NOT... not after I finally find out what love really is. Not after making me realize that what I thought I had for Sasuke was nothing more than a silly crush compared to what I feel for you... ok? You-You can't just decide to fucking bail on me... not now... not after everything we've done." Ino said, her voice becoming lower and more desperate as she spoke until she was only left sobbing on his shoulder.

"Ino-"

"Please-" She whispered into his ear. The desperation in her tone made his heart ache knowing that he was the cause of it, "Don't say it. Don't say that we're through... I couldn't take it if you did."

Naruto smiled sadly at that, "Then you know exactly why I have to do this. It hurts doesn't it? The crushing loneliness when you realize the most important person in the world is abandoning you. That's why I didn't want there to be feelings involved... I couldn't handle something like that again." He paused as he took a shaky breath, "You'll be fine Ino, the feelings haven't fully set in yet and it's best to nip this in the bud before they entrench your heart and are then violently ripped away." Throughout his whole speech Ino just continued sobbing into his shirt and she tried to hold on to him like a lifeline.

"Don't leave me" Ino pleaded into his shirt, "I'll do anything..."

"Ino, we can't-"

"Y-You don't have to say it back, just stay with me." Ino looked into his eyes through her own red and puffy ones, "If you want to go back to how we were then let's pretend I never said it and... stay friends. I don't mind *sob* honest."

Naruto frowned as he pulled himself away from Ino, "You never were a good liar Ino."

Ino crumpled to her knees as she stared at the floor, "What will you do then?" She looked up with an angry look, "Find some other skank to fuck and then break her heart too?"

"Ino-"

"That's it isn't it? You're just going to move on to the next whore that gives it up and forget all about me," She stood up with a defiant look on her face as she poked a finger into his chest, "Well I aint having it, asshole." Ino flashed him a smug look as she crossed her arms, "You should know by now Uzumaki, that when Ino Yamanaka wants something, she doesn't take no for an answer."

"W-Wait, hold on a sec!"

Ino stuck her nose in the air and refused to look at him, "Fine Naruto, if you want to go around fucking random sluts then I'm coming with you."

"W-What?"

She grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled his face close to hers with a sadistic grin, "And we're gonna have us some fun."

Naruto was flabbergasted _How the fuck did it turn out like this? _He mentally questioned only to hear a snorting laughter in the back of his mind. _Man shut up Kyuubi, I don't need your shit right now._

_**You humans can be quite amusing when you want to be.**_

_Oh go die in a hole you fox bastard._

The demon continued to snicker but said nothing in return as Ino brought him back to the real world when she pushed him back slightly. "H-Huh?"

Ino smirked, "I said get naked." She then pulled a kunai out and held it up to his throat, "Or we're going to have us a problem."

_Crap... I think I broke her. _The barking laughter started up again as Naruto started taking off his shirt but Ino having grown impatient decided to slice the remaining articles away and push him on to the bed as she discarded her dress on the floor.

"Now you're going to fuck me and you're going to like it. If you even think of running, I'll find you and cut your fucking dick off... capiche?" Ino threatened as she grabbed a hold of his member.

Naruto started sweating in fear at the monster he inadvertently created, "C-Capiche."

Ino grinned as she kneeled down on the floor and started sucking him off getting him to full length in no time. She stood back up and lowered herself down on his hard cock until she sheathed him fully. "MMM, so good Naru... and to think that you were actually thinking of putting a stop to this. You're so silly sometimes, baby." She bent over to give him a kiss that he halfheartedly returned while she continued riding him.

Naruto was uncomfortable the entire time but eventually they both came and Ino rested on his chest and she made circles with her finger on it. "Naru."

"...Yeah?"

"I don't expect you to love me back... but if this is the only way that we can stay together... then it's good enough for me." She said sadly as she looked into his guilty eyes.

"You really won't give up on this will you?" Naruto asked with a sigh.

"Not on you, I'll never give up on you." Ino stated causing Naruto to smile slightly.

"Looks like we are in for some interesting times then, huh Flower?" _Maybe... maybe it will work out this time?_

Ino grinned as she kissed him lightly on the lips before whispering into his ear, "And I already know who our first target is gonna be." She said thinking of a certain busty heiress.

* * *

**AN - **This one-shot was originally written two years ago but placed on the back-burner as I drew away from Naru-Ino but I decided to give it another shot so I fixed it up and I hope to hear from you guys if you'd like me to continue this story!


End file.
